The Fine Line of Reality
by AerithYuna75
Summary: What would it be like if everything you imagined to be fake wasn't? The Final Fantasy Crossover of Yuna and Aerith...SquallxOC, ZackxOC, and CloudxOC. Take on a whole new perspective of life as it is.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

My whole crazy dilemma started when I was the innocent age of thirteen. I wasn't the most normal person you would ever meet, but I was somewhat. I'll admit, I had long struggled to distance myself from the "popular" group, so to speak, and avoid the stereotypes. But I didn't have to worry about that. I was going to well…a nerd school. But I figured it was okay, since practically all of my friends were there. We mostly stayed in our "group", and were probably the most social people out of the whole student body.

But truth be told, I was actually quite different. Sure, I was smart, but also played lots of sports, was musical, and had a lot of guy friends. I seemed to be a type of magnet around them, though mostly they were my buddies. Then there was my group of friends who were girls. I was pretty different from them, seeing as they didn't really speak to guys that much, and were pretty reserved.

Okay, seriously. I cannot believe myself. I am boring you to death with my background. But before I start, my name is Ariana.

So as I was saying, this whole crazy thing started when I was a teenager. It was early spring, and I was out running in the woods training for track season. My running buddy, Lily, was with me. She was a somewhat petite Asian girl, with glasses and beautiful dark hair that was tied up in a ponytail usually. In fact, all my friends had dark hair. You could say I was a bit envious, since I had always loved dark hair, quite different from my blonde. Lily absolutely loved video games, and so did I, along with my other friends. But it was only Lily and I that talked about them nonstop. Our current conversation was about our favorite ones.

Lily started ranting on about some game I had never heard of. Truth be told, I wasn't really listening, rather I was admiring the peaceful tranquility that surrounded us.

We continued running for another 20 minutes, then decided to call it quits and take a cool down lap. As we were about to call our parents, I realized something. "Lil," I said. "I forgot my gloves down at our checkpoint. I'll be right back. I have my phone!"

She sighed. "Alright. I should have known you were going to forget something. I'll wait for you."

Quickly, I jogged the quarter mile to where it was. A light misting rain had started to fall, and the cool droplets felt good on my face. When I got there, my gloves were thankfully right where I had placed them, and I picked them up. I turned to jog back when I heard a small rustle and a moan coming from the trees. The sun was starting to sink in the horizon, and I didn't want to be caught out late.

Deciding I had a little time, I walked to the source of the noise to investigate. When I peeked around, I gasped in shock.

Laying on the ground in front of me was a guy about my age, with long shaggy brunette hair that covered up half his face. He looked to be sleeping, but then I noticed the pale pallor of his skin and the amount of blood on his right arm.

My First Aid training kicked in. It looked like he had been attacked, but no signs of a struggle was evident. It seemed safe enough, so I approached him cautiously. Kneeling beside him, I was relieved to find that he had a pulse, though it beat very fast, which was unusual. He seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness, and there was a lot of blood. Quickly I took my phone out, and set to call 911. After they picked up and I had stated my predicament to them, they sent a dispatch and hung up. Breathing a sigh of relief, I phoned Lil.

"_Ari?"_she answered. _"Are you alright? What happened to you?"_

I cut her off. "I'm fine, Lil. It's just that, well…I found this random guy in the woods. He's severely hurt, and I already called for an ambulance. Can you come lead them down when they arrive?"

"_Sure."_ she replied. _"See ya then."_

That taken care of, I looked down at the boy next to me. He groaned, and suddenly his eyes opened. I gasped when he suddenly got to his feet and backed away from me.

"Who are you?" he asked. His voice was low, but seemed dangerous at the same time. He was facing me from a side stance.

"My-my name's Ariana, or Ari." I managed to stammer out. Truly, I was terrified, but I tried to remain calm. "Could you please sit down? The paramedics will arrive soon, and you're severely injured."

The mysterious guy simply stated, "No."

"Please." I pleaded. He didn't answer, rather he looked around at his surroundings. While his gaze was elsewhere, I took the time to really look at him. He wore a white t-shirt that was currently spattered with blood, with black pants that had three belts that criss-crossed around his waist. A bomber jacket with fur lining was hanging unzipped on him, revealing a necklace that looked oddly familiar. When he turned back to face me, I could swear he looked like someone I recognized. He had blue eyes that reminded me of ice, and sharp features that were accentuated with a frown plastered across his face. It was frustrating that I couldn't place him in my mind. I begged him one more time, "Can you please sit down at least?" To prove my point, I plopped down on the ground, and he reluctantly followed suit. He took his t-shirt and pressed it to his bleeding arm with one hand. In the other lay something that made me almost scream. A long blade was gripped in his hand. How could I have been so stupid? He was armed, and I was well…unarmed. He startled me out of my thoughts by asking, "Where am I?"

I paused, confused, then decided just to answer him. "You're in the United States of America." He turned his eyes on me quizzically. "Where is that? Is it near Balamb, or Galbadia?" It was my turn to look at him questioningly, then a flash of recognition went through my mind. "Oh my goodness! You're from..." I gasped. "I just can't place what I know you from." The guy looked at me like I was crazy, then it all came to me. No wonder he was so suspicious!

"Oh my goodness!" I groaned. "This is so not happening." I buried my face in my hands, then quickly glanced up to see Lily smiling down at me. "Hey!" she yelled brightly. "We're here!" Lil threw her arms in a victory sign, making me stifle a giggle. "Lil, I have a problem. Well, kind of. More like that guy has a problem."

"That guy?" she asked, confusion written on her face. "That guy who?"

"_The guy._" I said, rolling my eyes. "Turns out he isn't from around here."

I looked over at who I had nicknamed _the guy_, only to see that he was struggling to maintain a hold on the blade he had. He seemed pretty annoyed at this point, and they finally got him into the ambulance, but let him keep his weapon. A paramedic walked up to me and said, "Do you mind coming with us? We have a few questions to ask you." I nodded, gathering up my stuff that I had dropped. I was a little nervous, but Lily hugged me and said, "Fill me in later, alright? See ya, Ari."

I stepped inside the ambulance, and saw that the guy-whatever his name was-had had his arm cleaned up. The actual gash was not that big, but it was deep and would leave a scar.

The ride to the hospital was a short one, in which I called my parents and explained the situation. I agreed to call them when I was done, and stepped inside behind the paramedics. It was freezing cold, and I was glad I had brought my sweatshirt.

I soon was placed in a solid white room that had a solitary painting in it. I studied it for a while, then was shaken out of my concentration by the arrival of the weird guy and an doctor.

"My name is Dr. [blank]. I want to ask you a few questions, but could I first have your names?"

I immediately answered, "Ariana Kidman." Looking over at the person sitting next to me, he said with a bored expression, "Squall Leonhart." To me, it was kind of a well..._unusual_ name. But it suited him. His first name reminded me of his eyes, stormy yet calm, and unpredictable.

"Are you from around here?" the doctor asked both of us. I nodded, but Squall frowned, apparently deep in thought. He finally answered, "I don't know. In fact, I don't remember anything." The doctor wrote everything down, and said, "Alright. Ariana, you are free to go. I need to find a foster home for this young man. He will be staying at the hospital for a while." I quickly said bye to Squall, and walked out to phone my parents. Before I was out of earshot though, I heard a "Thanks." being called out to me. I waved it off, and went to catch my ride.


	2. Notification

Hi everyone,

If you are reading this, then you will soon know that this version of the crossover is being deleted, and the whole thing is being rewritten. There are two different ones: Trouble Finds Everyone, and we have the actual in-game one coming soon.

Thanks for all the support!

- Yuna and Aerith :)


End file.
